


Sabotage

by CaptainMarvel42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cats, Dance is the Force, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Manipulation, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstandings, Past Neglect, Reconciliation, Revenge, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Snoke Being a Dick (Star Wars), Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sort of slow burn, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: After learning Ben's role in Finn and Poe's breakup, Rey plots her revenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 136
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow this fic on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Marvel42Captain/status/1330255242181685249?s=19).  
> Updates will be more frequent there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, ignore the timestamps. They aren't always accurate.

* * *

Finn texts Rey the night after Poe broke up with him.

Rey can't believe what she's reading. She had thought Ben was becoming their friend - her friend - after a rough start.

Rey should have trusted her first impression of Ben.

Rey is going to find out what Ben was thinking. Maybe it was a misunderstanding? Maybe he can help her get Finn and Poe back together?

🥀🥀🥀

Ben is finally about to leave work. The last few days had been difficult and going in on a Saturday hadn't helped. His phone buzzes, and Ben smiles when he sees that Rey texted him.

The smile leaves Ben's face and he tightens his grip on his phone. What did Finn tell her? Poe and Finn had been doomed to fail. Better to end it now before it got too serious. He had thought Rey would have agreed with him. His heart squeezes from disappointment.

Ben needs to know what Poe said to Finn. He doesn't understand how he became the bad guy.

🥀🥀🥀

Once Ben gets home, he texts Poe for an explanation.

Ben has a bad feeling about this.

Ben sighs deeply. Poe knows that just because he isn't particularly emotive doesn't mean he doesn't care. It didn't stop Poe from pushing him to be more affectionate.

Ben isn't going to reply to Poe. He doesn't get to push him into admitting his feelings for Rey after causing her to hate him. Not that he has feelings for Rey. He doesn't.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey still can't believe how open and shameless Ben was about what he did to Finn and Poe's relationship. She needs to talk Rose about this.  


Rey knows she's not only angry because of Finn. She had started to trust Ben - they talked for hours on the balcony at Poe's last party - but now she knows that he can't be trusted.

Rey puts her phone down. She tries to squash the doubts that Rose's texts brought up. Rey should have known Rose wouldn't be entusiastic about her plan. It doesn't matter. Ben Solo deserves to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday**

Rey needs more dirt before she can put her plan into action. Since Rose won't help, that means she has to go directly to the source. But how can she avoid Ben's suspicions?

Rey's phone vibrates, and she is surprised to see a text from Ben.

Ben has given her the perfect opening. She just needs to come up with a penance he can pay that will be believable. She's not going to forgive him, but he needs to think she will.

**Monday**

Rey makes Ben wait a day. Lets him sweat. She needs time to come up with a plan anyway.

She gets off work early and decides to walk home. She thinks best when she's moving. An idea comes to mind. He'll hate every minute of it, but she thinks he'll agree.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey picked something she knew would hurt him.

Ben decides to contact Maz right away, before he changes his mind.

He stares at the photo of a young Maz in his contacts. Maz added it to his old phone years ago. It must have been imported with the rest of his contacts.

Ben hopes he didn't just make a serious mistake.

🥀🥀🥀

**Tuesday**

Rey is surprised to see another text from Ben already. He better have organized a volunteer day before contacting her again.

She's surprised he has started so quickly. She's not sure she believes him.

Okay, so he has started. And he has sent her a hilarious picture of Bencat and an adorable picture of himself with two dogs. He looks... attractive.

She may have made a mistake. This isn't helping her stay mad at him.

Rey is almost sad that he has to go. She tells herself that it's because she wants to see more pictures - pictures of the animals - not pictures Ben.

So far he doesn't seem to be suffering. She needs to up her game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday**

Ben is in a surprisingly good mood. He doesn't know if it's because of the animals yesterday, his reduced workload, or the way Rey's temper seems to have cooled.

Ben is looking forward to seeing his friends. The last time he went out with them on a weeknight was... far too long ago.

He's glad that Snoke was able to hire Phasma so quickly to share his responsibilities, even though he knows that means his time at his job is limited.

Ben might actually be the first to arrive for once. He'll have cocktails waiting for Kaydel and Poe.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey is worried because she hasn't heard from Finn.

Rey needs to call in reinforcements.

Rey wonders if she's overreacting, but then she reminds herself of how heartbroken Finn was the night of the breakup. She's rarely seen him so shattered. He'd confided in her that he'd thought Poe was someone who could make him happy.

And then Ben took that away from him.

🥀🥀🥀

Ben gets to the bar first, and while he is tempted to get Poe and Kaydel something hilariously disgusting, he ends up ordering them all elderflower and cucumber G&Ts - something Poe would enjoy.

Kaydel arrives first, giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving lipstick on his face. She doesn't say anything about the lipstick.

Ben finds out when Poe arrives and laughs at him.

Ben is having more fun with Poe and Kaydel than he has had in ages. Once again, he's glad to have gone down to part-time.

...

His phone vibrates.

Ben's heart skips a beat. Is it Rey?

...

It's not Rey.

Ben ignores the text from his mom. Tonight is about cheering up Poe. Bringing up his family drama would sour the mood.

Both Poe and Kaydel have encouraged him to reconcile with his parents. They come from happy homes. They don't understand the way neglect scars you.

...

Everyone has work tomorrow, so they all have an early night.

...

When Ben gets home, he's still thinking about his mom's text. He's not drunk, but he's tipsy enough to text Rey.

What does Ben want from his mom? He wants it to hurt less when he sees her picture. He wants a relationship with her and his dad - he can admit that now - but he doesn't know what he wants that relationship to look like.

Ben gives a slight smile. Spending time with the dogs was fun.

Ben furrows his brow. He had thought things had gotten better when they last texted. She hadn't seemed angry at him.

It's hard to read someone this way. He needs to find a way to see her in person.

Saturday could work.

...

Ben takes Rey's advice. He sends the text before he can talk himself out of it.

**🥀🥀🥀**

**Thursday**

Rey is happy to see a text from Finn.

🥀🥀🥀

Ben gets home from work and notices a text from Gwen - the new hire taking on part of his duties while he works part-time - the woman who will likely have his job soon.

Shortly after Gwen's text, Ben gets a text from Hux. He wonders if they're coordinating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

Rey tries on a few outfits, but she needs a second opinion.

Rey chooses a pair of heals she can dance in. She's looking forward to a night out.

The first place they go to doesn't have great music, but the drinks are decently priced for this part of downtown, and it's nice to see Finn having _fun._ Since the night of the breakup, he hasn't opened up about Poe, but Rey is trying not to worry about that right now. Tonight is about letting loose with friends. 

...

The music gets irritating, so they move to a second location - Finn's suggestion. It’s a more intimate venue with an almost too cool crowd. The drinks are more expensive, but Rey is already buzzed and doesn’t mind. She’s here to dance. 

They get on the dance floor as a group. The DJ is playing a nice mix of new music and older R&B. Rey gets lost in the music. 

She dances with Finn and then Rose. Rose has enough enthusiasm to make up for her lack of rhythm. She dances with a joy that is contagious. Jannah pulls Rose away from Rey and they dance as a group, giggling the whole time. Finn joins them, spinning Jannah. 

“I need a break,” Rose says, loudly into Rey’s ear, still giggling. 

Finn laughs. “I’ll get water,” he says. Finn is always the most responsible one, always taking care of the group. 

Rey’s reluctant to leave the dance floor, but Jannah manages to snag them a table in the corner. When Finn returns with the water, Rey downs her glass, thirstier than she thought. Maybe the break is a good idea. 

Either the water hits her quickly or it is the alcohol she had earlier. “I’m heading to the washroom,” Rey says, standing up. 

Rey pushes her way over to the washroom, the dance floor having filled up after they left. When she exits the washroom, after touching up her lipstick, Rey hears a familiar deep laugh. She looks towards the sound and sees _Ben_ at the bar with a beautiful blonde woman. 

Her heart starts racing. This is her chance. 

...

Rey texts Rose to let her know that she will be gone for a while.

Rey walks over the bar and pretends she’s here to order a drink. “Ben,” she says with false surprise, “what are you doing here?”

Ben turns towards her and gives her a once over. She’s dressed much differently than he’s used to seeing her. “I’m here with a few people from work.”

The blonde woman gives Ben an irritated look - this is going to be easier than Rey thought - and introduces herself. “I’m Gwen,” she says, putting her hand out. 

Rey shakes her hand, feeling a bit like she has walked into a job interview. Gwen is looking at her intently, and Rey refuses to show her any weakness. She straightens her posture and turns back to Ben. “‘We should dance.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Dance?”

Rey nods and points at the dance floor. “Dance. It’s when two people get on the dance floor and move to the music.” 

Ben snorts. “I know what dancing is.”

Rey crosses her arms. “Hmm, I’m not sure I believe you,” she says. He’s always so tense. She doubts he’s much of a dancer. “You’ll have to _show_ me.”

Ben looks back at Gwen. “Do you mind?”

Gwen waves him off. “Go ahead,” she says, her jaw tight. She looks like she minds _very_ much. 

Ben takes Rey’s hand and Rey feels a jolt of _something._ His hand is warm and his grip is firm. He pulls her onto the dance floor with a confidence she isn’t used to seeing from him. She may have misjudged him. 

Ben pulls her close and leads her effortlessly. Out of everyone she has danced with tonight, he has the best rhythm. It’s like the music is moving _him._

Normally, Rey is the one who takes the lead, even with good dancers. She has years of training and little patience for being led by someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing. 

Ben leans forward, and for a moment she foolishly thinks he’s about to kiss her, but instead he whispers in her ear. “Do you believe me now?” 

Rey flushes. “What?” she asks, not understanding his question, too distracted by the feel of his hand on her hip. 

“Do you believe that I know what dancing is?” he asks, his voice low. 

Rey swallows. “Yes,” she says, her throat dry despite having had water earlier. Someone bumps into her, but she barely notices. “How did you learn to dance?”

“Lessons,” Ben says, turning her around so that her back is against his chest. “Years and years of lessons.” His breath brushes against her neck, and she shivers. 

“Really?” she asks, wanting to know more. Every inch of him is pressed against her, and she realizes he’s so much bigger than he looks in his suits. 

“Yes, my mom signed me up,” Ben explains, a hint of resentment creeping into his voice, reminding her why she doesn’t like him. “My uncle Luke is a dance teacher.”

“Huh.” Dance lessons. That’s something they have in common. 

Rey loses track of time. She lets herself enjoy the feel of his arms wrapped around her and the sway of his hips. It’s like they are the only two people on the dance floor. 

“Have you forgiven me yet?” Ben asks. 

_Right,_ Rey thinks, _I almost forgot._

“No,” she answers honestly, and the song changes to a slower song. It’s an older Usher song, familiar to Rey, but not one that she knows the lyrics to. 

Ben turns her around so that she is facing him. They move together more intuitively than she has with any other partner she has danced with. It’s like they were made to dance with each other. 

He is staring at her with an intensity she doesn’t understand but can’t look away from. 

The lyrics wash over her. 

_I just want to take it nice and slow-_

The way he’s dancing with her - holding her - staring at her - is almost _too_ intimate. Rey wants to be closer to him, but at the same time, she also needs distance. As a compromise, she rests her head on his chest.

_Now, baby, tell what you wanna do with me-_

They sway to the music together in a way that is impossibly more intimate than holding his gaze was. Ben’s hand is low on her back, and she can hear the sound of his heart beating. 

_See I’ve been waiting for so long-_

Warmth is radiating off of him, and she leans into it. His cologne isn’t one she is familiar with, but it’s one she inhales greedily. Her heart is racing. 

“Rey-”

He is interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Rey startles, breaking away from Ben, and taking out her phone. 

She looks at the screen. “It’s Finn,” she says, and then she answers his call. 

_“Where are you?” Finn asks._

“Dancing,” Rey says. She can feel Ben watching her. 

_“We’re heading out. Do you want to share an Uber?”_

Rey sneaks a glance up at Ben. “Sure,” she says reluctantly. She tells herself that her hesitation is because of her plan. She’ll have to find another time to get between Ben and Gwen. 

_“I can’t see you on the dance floor,”_ Finn says. _“Meet us outside.”_

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Rey says before she hangs up. 

“My friends are waiting for me,” she explains.

“I heard.”

Rey bites her lip. “I’ve got to go,” she says, feeling oddly bereft. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Ben says, almost like he doesn’t want her to go. 

She thinks about what Finn would say if she walks out with Ben, what Jannah would say, or worse, what _Rose_ would say.

Rose is the only person she has told about her plan. 

Rose would give her away. 

“No!” Rey says, louder than she means to. 

Ben raises his eyebrows. 

“You should find Gwen,” Rey says. “I’ll be fine.”

Ben doesn’t move. 

“I’ll see you later,” Rey offers. 

Ben gives her a crooked smile. “Okay,” he says a little awkwardly, which is a sharp contrast to how confident he is when he dances. 

Rey walks away from Ben and she can’t help but look back at him before she leaves the dance floor. He is staring at her.

She wants to know what he’s thinking, but she forces herself to look away. 

...

Rey steps outside and is greeted by the sharp cold of the evening air. 

Jannah runs up to her and drapes Rey’s coat over her shoulders. “I thought you’d forget to grab it.”

“You were right.”

“Have a good time?” Finn asks. 

“Yes,” Rey confirms. Dancing with Ben was more enjoyable than she would have expected if she had ever thought of it happening. “How about you guys?”

Jannah starts describing everything Rey missed when she was with Ben.

Rose gives her a questioning look, and Rey shakes her head. “Not now,” she says in a quiet voice.

“Tomorrow,” Rose says.

Rey groans. She is not looking forward to that conversation. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday**

When Ben gets up, he's still thinking about the night before - about what it felt like to dance with Rey.

Thoughts of Rey lead to him thinking about how, because of her, he has reconnected with his mom. They've been talking regularly for the first time in years. 

Ben groans when he sees a text from Hux. He never texts this early on a weekend.

Ben goes back to Maz's Shelter to volunteer. 

...

Maz takes another photo of Ben with the same dogs from last time. He decides to Rey the picture. It's impulsive, but he wants to see her. 

Ben looks up from his phone and Maz is giving him a knowing smile. 

"What?" he asks.

"Whoever is making you smile like that is a keeper."

Ben's face reddens, and he stammers out a denile that Maz waves off. 

🥀🥀🥀

Rey feels a little silly. She showered and changed her outfit a couple of times before leaving for Maz's. She looks down at her black leggings - the ones that make her ass look great - and wonders why she put so much effort into her simple leggings and t-shirt combo. None of the animals will care about her clothes.

Rey buttons up her wool coat because it's chilly out, and she is walking. She hates being cold. Maz's Shelter is close to her apartment, which is why she volunteered there after college, while looking for full-time work. She helped Maz improve the shelter's social media presence. 

Rey hasn't been by to visit much since starting her current job. Working in the marketing department of a tech start up means long hours, but she loves it. Being part of a team is one of the things that keeps her motivated. 

Another is her boss Amylin. She is incredibly professional and runs a tight ship, but she isn't intimidating. Her fun hair - purple this month - plays a role in that. She also gets to know everyone - seems to remember even the smallest details about people's lives - and cares about her colleagues. Rey wants to be like her one day. 

She rubs her hands together, wishing she remembered gloves. She is almost there.

She gets a text from Ben. 

Rey puts her phone back in her jacket pocket and reminds herself why she agreed to help out today. As nice as it will be to see Max again and help out with the animals, she needs to find out more about Gwen. To get back at Ben for what he did to Finn and Poe's relationship, she has to cause problems for him and Gwen.

If she had ever thought about the type of woman Ben was interested in, she would have imagined someone like Gwen with her model-like good looks, expensive taste, and intimidating demeanor. 

...

Rey walks inside Maz's and is greeted by the woman herself. "Rey," she calls out, running over and giving Rey a big hug, "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Ben invited me."

Maz takes a step back and looks up at Rey. "I didn't know you knew each other." She adjusts her big round glasses. "Are you the friend that suggested he volunteer?"

"I did suggest it, but I don't know that I'd call us _friends."_

"Oh?" Maz asks, smiling like she does when she gets good gossip. 

Rey blushes. "Nothing like that," she says, failing to dissuade Maz from whatever idea she just got into her head. "We're just-"

"Rey," Ben says, interrupting her, "perfect timing." He is wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which is more casual than she has ever seen him look in person. 

"Perfect timing for what?"

"To help with my next task," Ben says, nodding at Max in greeting, and then leading Rey into the back. 

"What are we doing?" she asks.

Ben grins. "Changing and cleaning the litter boxes."

"Ah," Rey says, trying not to sound disappointed. She didn't spend much time volunteering with the actual animals. She was looking forward to doing more of that today. 

"There are two sets of litter boxes," Ben explains, while showing her where everything is. "We put out fresh ones for the cats and then we clean the ones that are already out." Ben grabs one of the fresh little boxes, and Rey follows his example. 

He points in the direction of the litter box she needs to replace, and she puts out the fresh one and picks up the other. 

Ben shows her where to dispose of the litter and how to clean the box. It's a pretty easy job. Not as fun as playing with animals, but not terrible.

"Did you wait for me to get here to do this?" Rey asks once she finishes her task. 

Ben steps close to her and leans down so that he's speaking into her ear, like he's telling her a secret. "I'll never tell."

Rey shivers.

Ben steps back. "You'll like our next job more."

Rey believes him.

...

He grabs a jacket and leads her outside to where several dogs are playing. "These dogs are all friendly. We're here to keep them company, help them get used to people."

Rey smiles. "Now this is why I came."

"And here I thought you wanted to see me?" Ben says with mock offence.

"In your _dreams_ , Solo," Rey says, shoving his arm. "I'm here for the dogs."

...

Ben shows her where the toys are, and they get to work by playing with the dogs. It's the most fun Rey has had in awhile. 

The dogs are only part of the fun. Ben's whole face lights up when he smiles, and he has smiled more in the past thirty minutes than she has seen him smile in the entirety of their acquaintance. 

He is so much less tense here - so much less serious - so much more _fun._ This is a Ben she wishes she got to know earlier. Now it's too late to get to know him. Once she destroys whatever budding relationship he has with Gwen, he won't want to see her. 

Her throat tightens. 

"Are you okay?" Ben asks, walking over to her with a small Yorkie trailing behind him. 

"I'm fine."

Ben wrinkles his brow. "Are you sure?" he asks in a soft voice. 

_How can this be the man who is responsible for Finn's heartbreak?_ Rey wonders. 

She nods and puts on a slightly too bright to be genuine smile. "I'm sure." 

Ben looks like he's about to say something, but he gives a slight shake of his head and looks down at the Yorkie who is biting at his jeans. "You aren't supposed to do that," he says to the dog, breaking the tension between them. 

They go back to playing with the dogs. 

...

It doesn't feel like much time has passed at all When Maz joins them. "You both look like you're having fun."

"We are," Rey admits. 

Maz turns to Ben. "Are you going to introduce her to Moose?"

Rey raises her eyebrows. "Who's Moose?"

Ben gives another one of his bright smiles. "Follow me."

…

Ben leads Rey and Maz to a room with more dogs. Some of the dogs share cages and others are on their own. He stops in front of a cage in the middle, and the dog - looks like a Rottweiler - walks towards Ben and barks once in greeting. 

Ben gives the dog a fond smile. "This is Moose," he says, pointing towards the dog. "I'm adopting him."

Rey's eyes widen. "I didn't know you wanted a dog."

Ben shrugs. "I wasn't looking for a dog, but I met him and knew I had to take him home."

"Ben is the only person who has been able to bond with Moose so far," Maz explains. "Poor thing is skittish around most people, but not Ben." She gives Ben a proud smile. 

His face reddens, and he looks down as if uncomfortable with the praise. He reminds her of a kid who has been complimented by his teacher for the first time. "We think he's a Pitweiler," Ben says. "The vet says he's about four years old."

Maz nods. "And Ben is taking him home today." She pushes her glasses up. "Good day for you to stop by."

"I bought everything I need for him on Thursday-"

Maz interrupts. "You bought _far_ more than you need."

"I want this guy to be comfortable in his new home," Ben says.

Rey smiles at their back and forth. "I'm sure he will be." Ben looks at Moose with so much affection. She can tell from the way Moose responds to Ben that he knows he'll be cared for. 

Ben turns to Rey. "I'm going to walk him home," he says. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Rey says, agreeing before she has thought it through.

She hasn't found anything out about Gwen yet. This will be her chance. 

...

On their walk back to Ben's place, Rey gets a from Rose. 

Rey puts her phone on silent and puts it in her pocket. She'll deal with Rose later.

🥀🥀🥀

Today has been sort of perfect. He got to torture Rey a little with the cat litter - he knows she only pretended to be fine with cleaning it. They had fun with some dogs together, and then he got to introduce her to Moose. 

Now she is at his apartment. 

Rey is keeping Moose company, while he looks for his dog food. Maz may have had a point about his shopping spree. 

Ben is pleasantly surprised that Moose is so affectionate with Rey. Them being at ease around each other has put him more at ease. He has always been somewhat nervous around Rey, which has often resulted in him saying the wrong thing. 

Ben finds the dog food and fills the chrome dog bowl he bought. Moose comes over to the dog bowl, sniffs his food, and starts eating. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ben asks Rey.

"Water would be nice," she says.

Ben pours them both water. He sets Rey's water down on the coffee table and sits beside her on the couch. 

"I'm glad you and Moose are getting along."

"How could we not?" Rey asks. "He's such a sweet dog."

"I want to thank you-"

"Thank me?" Rey asks, her nose scrunching adorably. 

He can't help but smile. "For everything you've done for me." 

Her eyebrows shoot up. "What have I done?" 

Ben snorts. "You know." Even when she was angry at him, she showed that she had his best interests in mind. She could have stopped talking to him, but instead, they grew closer. 

Rey shakes her head.

"You got me to volunteer at Maz's," Ben explains, smiling. "I never expected to enjoy it so much or to find Moose." His new dog comes over at the sound of his name and nudges his leg. "Somehow you _knew_ I needed this. Somehow you knew this was the push I _needed_ to talk to my parents again."

Rey's eyes are wide. "It was _nothing."_

Ben leans forward and takes her hand. "Not to me." He needs her to know how much he appreciates her.

"I don't know what to say." Her eyes look a little glassy. 

"You don't have to say anything," he says. "I just wanted to thank you." 

Rey nods, and she doesn't say anything. 

"Are you hungry?" he asks, letting go of her hand and filling the tense silence. 

"Always," she says, sounding a bit more lighthearted. 

...

Ben grabs some grapes, cheese, and crackers.

"It's not much," he says when he puts the plate on the coffee table. 

Rey gives him a small grin that looks forced. "Looks good to me."

"We can order something if you'd prefer-"

"This is fine." Rey eats a piece of cheese. 

Ben eats a couple of grapes. 

"How are things going with Gwen?" Rey asked. 

"Great," Ben says, thinking about all of the time he is spending away from the office, "she is just what I needed."

_"Really?"_

Ben nods. "She showed up at the perfect time."

"I'm happy to hear that," Rey said, sounding anything but happy. "When do you see her next?"

Rey is oddly focused on Gwen. "Early Monday morning," he says. 

She furrows her brow. "Early?"

"Yes, I'll get her coffee," Ben promises. "She has helped me a lot more than she knows."

Rey looks away from him and pats Moose. "It sounds like you're a good fit." She sound almost sad.

"We work well together."

"How did you meet?" Rey asks. 

"At work," Ben answers, feeling like he's being interrogated. "Why are you so interested in Gwen?"

"I'm not." Rey's eyes widen. "I'm just trying to figure out what the deal is between you two?"

"We're colleagues," Ben says, still not understanding what she wants him to say. "It's pretty straightforward."

"I wouldn't know," Rey says, sounding a little petulant. "I've never dated anyone I work with before." She crosses her arms. 

"Wait," he says, laughing, "you think Gwen and I-"

"Are dating," Rey says, finishing his sentence. 

He laughs some more. "We're not dating."

"You're not?"

"We're not." Ben shakes his head. "You have no reason to be jealous."

_"Jealous?"_

“It explains a lot,” Ben says, giving her a knowing look. 

Rey blushes. “I’m not jealous.”

_"Sure."_

“I’m not,” she says, raising her voice. 

Ben shrugs. “If you say so.”

She shaked her head. "You have it all wrong."

"Do I?” Ben asks, not at all convinced. “If you're _not_ jealous, _why_ are you so interested in me and Gwen?"

“I can’t be interested in your dating life?” Rey asks, deflecting the question. 

"You’ve never cared before," he points out. 

"And you’ve never _destroyed_ my best friend's relationship before." Rey gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. 

Ben reels back like he has been hit. "What does _that_ mean?"

Rey shakes her head.

_"Rey."_

"Nothing," she says, her voice barely above a whisper. 

_"Explain,"_ he demands. 

She swallows. "I wanted to ruin your relationship with Gwen."

"Why?" he asks in a small voice.

"To get back at you."

His chest squeezes. _"That's_ why you danced with me?" he asks. He almost doesn’t want to hear her answer because wants to keep that memory for himself.

"Yes," she confirms, her voice flat. 

Ben almost laughs at how stupid he has been. "And that’s why you've been texting me - why you came today?"

"Yes," she confirms again. 

There’s still one thing he doesn’t understand. "If this was all about revenge, why did you ask me to volunteer at Maz's?"

Rey winces. "To trick you,” she admits. “To make you think that I forgave you."

_She lied to me. Everything was a lie._

"It worked," he said. 

Rey wrinkles her brow. "But there is no you and Gwen," she says, not understading his point. 

"You lied to me - manipulated me-"

"I-"

"-made me think you _cared.”_ Ben runs his hand through his hair. He doesn’t know if he is angrier at Rey or himself. “I'm an idiot."

"Ben-"

He cuts her off. "You need to go."

"But I didn't succeed. I didn't get _close_ to succeeding. Why are you so-"

"You _did_ suceed,” he says with a dark laugh. 

"But you're not with Gwen? I don't understand."

Part of Ben wants to end this conversation without revealing more to Rey, but he’s too angry to listen to that part of himself. "You wanted to break my heart?" he asks. 

"Yes," Rey says, looking away from him. 

"Consider the job done."

Her eyes snap back to his. "Ben, I’m-"

"You need to leave," he says, keeping his voice steely. He walks over to the door and opens it. He is unable to look away from Rey. 

She doesn’t look away from him either. “But-”

“Go,” Ben says.

She does. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday**

Ben gets home after brunch with his mom. He still feels like death warmed over, but the pressure in his chest has lightened.

The gym is Ben's usual coping mechanism for overwhelming emotion, but he can't bring himself to go. Instead, he shrugs off his clothes, and he goes back to bed.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey doesn't sleep Saturday night. She cuts herself off from the world, not knowing what to do next.

She remembers Rose's warning and decides to text her back.

Rey's apartment is a mess. Clothes are piled on her floor and dirty dishes are in her sink. She's an adult. She should have it together.

But she doesn't. Like her apartment, her life is a mess, and she doesn't know how to start cleaning it up.

🥀🥀🥀

Ben's new dog joins him in bed. It's like Moose knows he's upset. There's something soothing about petting a dog.

"I should probably take you for a walk," he tells Moose.

Ben forces himself to get out of bed. Maybe a walk will do him some good.

...

He leaves his phone behind.

...

Ben feels a bit better when he gets home, so he decides to take a shower and clean up a bit.

Once he's dressed, he remembers he didn't bring his phone with him. There are a _lot_ of missed texts.

Ben has more texts than he's used to getting.

But none of the texts are from Rey. He doesn't know if he is relieved or disappointed.

He responds to the easy texts first.

Then Ben answers the more difficult texts.

Ben ignores the text from Rose. She is Rey's friend, and it hurts too much to think about Rey right now.

The only reason she's a contact in his phone is because she needed a ride to Poe's last party, and her apartment is close to his work.

They don't usually talk.

...

Poe knows him _far_ too well.

Ben looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is disheveled and his t-shirt is wrinkled. He looks as bad as he feels.

He sighs deeply.

He didn't invite Poe over. This is how he feels, so this is what Poe gets. Ben sits on the couch with Moose and waits.

🥀🥀🥀

**Monday**

Rey goes through her day robotically. She doesn't understand how everything with Ben went so wrong so quickly-

-but she knows it's her fault.

Amilyn noticed something was wrong, but Rey told her she was fine. She wants to pretend it never happened.

...

Towards the end of her work day, Rey notices a text from Finn.

Rey's hands are shaking. Finn has never been upset with her like this. She doesn't know what to do.

Since they were kids, all they have had was each other. His parents were never home - never knew him - never accepted who he was or his choices.

Rey's mom was _always_ home, but never there - not really. It was like she forgot she had a daughter. She never made her lunch like the other kids - never signed permission slips - never comforted her when she was upset.

All she had was _Finn_. And all he had was _her._

Their friends always joke that they are too codependent, but that is how they have survived - thrived even.

Neither of them have had lasting relationships outside of each other... until Finn met Poe.

That's why Rey has worked so hard to be supportive of Finn and Poe's relationship. She doesn't want Finn to know that she is afraid he will abandon her for Poe.

It's not logical. She knows people can have friends and romantic relationships at the same time.

But every time Finn was too busy to spend time with her because he was with Poe, she felt abandoned.

And then Poe broke up with Finn.

Rey saw how heartbroken Finn was, and she knew what she had to do. The most important thing in the world has always been Finn's happiness.

Rey has to make things right.

Rey doesn't send the message. Ben doesn't want to hear from her. The best thing she can do is give Ben space. If he never wants to see her again, that's his choice.

Rey tells herself that she's fine - that she won't miss him, his smile, or how unexpectedly kind he is.

🥀🥀🥀

Gwen looks nervous when she tells him that he's going to be forced out, and she is going to get his job. A year ago Ben would have been devastated to find out he was going to lose his job soon.

He's strangely fine with it. For so long work was his life, but he wasn't happy.

Ben wants to be happy.

...

Ben gets a text from Hux as he is getting into his car to go home.

Ben doesn't know what he's going to do for work, but he doesn't mind. For the first time in _years,_ his future is full of possibilities.

He's looking forward to finding out what's next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday**

After being escorted from the premises by security, Ben sits in his car and starts laughing. His sense of relief is profound.

When Ben gets home, he's greeted by Moose. Ben grabs a snack and then takes him for a walk.

...

After the walk, he settles in on the couch he decides to let Poe and Kaydel know what happened.

Ben thinks back to the number of times both Poe and Kaydel told him to leave his job. He always thought there were so many reasons to stay.

He was wrong.

Already, so much of the tension that had weighed him down for years was gone.

Ben gets a text from Poe.

Poe has really stepped up and been there for Ben. It reminds him of how often he wasn't there for Poe. That will change.

...

There's one more person Ben needs to text.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey doesn't know how to undo the damage she has caused. She needs advice.

Seeing everything she did written out makes it obvious how misguided she was. She should have listened to Rose.

Rey puts down her phone and stares at the ceiling. Guilt gnaws away at her.

**Wednesday**

Once she's home from work, Rey finds the courage she needs to text Finn.

**Saturday**

Rey wants to make things better with Ben, but she doesn't think texting him will be enough - and she doesn't know if he blocked her number. She needs to see him in person. 

She can't show up at his home or work unannounced, so she picks the next best place: Maz's Shelter. 

...

She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Ben was here last weekend, so she hopes he'll be here again this weekend.

"Rey," Maz says, greeting her with enthusiasm. Ben must not have told her what happened. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi Maz," Rey says with a small smile. "I was hoping to run into Ben." She fidgets with the sleeve of her jacket. 

"He's not here today."

Rey tries not to visibly deflate. 

"But," Maz continues, "I'm about to feed the cats. You can keep me company if you like."

"That would be nice," Rey agrees. 

...

Maz takes Rey to the room where the cats are housed. A familiar cat catches her attention. 

_Bencat._

Maz follows Rey's gaze. _"Ah,"_ she says with a knowing smile, "you're the one Ben sent those pictures to." She waves for Rey to follow her. "This is Kylo."

"Hi, Kylo," Rey says, reaching out to scratch him behind his ear. He starts purring. 

"He hasn't had any luck finding a home." Maz frowns. "Kylo has been here for a while."

Rey scratches Kylo under his chin. "But he's such a nice cat!"

"He is," Maz agrees, "but he's older than the rest. Most people go for kittens."

"I don't have a pet," Rey says before she thinks her words though. 

Maz quirks up an eyebrow. _"Oh?"_

"I could adopt him."

"Are you _sure?"_

Rey didn't come here looking for a pet, but she wants Kylo to have a home. She has also been lonely. Having a pet might help with that. "I am."

Maz crosses her arms. "Have you ever had a cat before?" she asks with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"No," Rey admits, "I've never had a pet."

"It's about time then," Maz says. "I'll give you a list of everything you need and some information to read." She pushes up her glasses. "Do you want to go shopping and come back for him tomorrow?" 

Rey bites her lip. "Can't I take him home today?" she asks, not wanting to go home to her empty apartment.

Maz shakes her head. "Get your place ready first. You can come back tonight or tomorrow morning."

Rey's smile reaches her eyes for the first time in a week. **  
**

It's time for Rey to to go shopping.

**Sunday**

Rey has some good news to share. 

Rose keeps dropping hints that she knows something about Rey and Ben, but there's nothing to know. Ben doesn't want anything to do with Rey.

Rey tries to call Kylo by his name, but sometimes she slips and calls him Bencat.

🥀🥀🥀

Ben is bored. All he does while his friends work is walk Moose and text his mom. He has watched more than enough Netflix.

He hopes that Maz needs more help.

Luckily Maz does have some work for him. In a week it pays less than he used to make in a couple of hours, but it's something to do - something he enjoys.

Enjoying what he does is a novel experience.

**Tuesday**

While out with Moose, Ben gets a text from Poe.

**Wednesday**

Kaydel has a half-day at work, so she visits. It's good to see her, but Ben knows she's there for his dog.

He doesn't blame her. Ben hasn't had a pet since he was a kid, and he didn't realize how much he missed it.

...

Almost immediately after Kaydel leaves, she sends a series of texts.

Ben hates looking at photos of himself. This one is no different.

He looks different that he's used to seeing himself. Gone are the suits and clean shaven face.

Ben hesitates for a moment, and then he saves the picture. His mom will like it.

🥀🥀🥀

**Monday**

Rey has thrown herself into work. It's good to stay busy.

When she sees Finn's text, she isn't even close to going home.

Rey smiles at her phone. Things have been tense with Finn, but this is a good sign. She's looking forward to seeing him.

**Thursday**

Rey works through lunch. There's a deadline looming, and she wants to make sure her team meets it.

"Take a break," Amilyn says, surprising her. Rey hadn't realized she was there. 

"I still need to-"

"You have a whole team to help you. It's nice out. You can go for a walk and get some food. You'll do us no good if you burn out."

"I'll go," Rey agrees. It would be nice to get some sun. "Just let me send one last email."

…

Sunny winter days are some of Rey's favourites. Because of the sun, her wool coat and green scarf are enough to keep her warm. She has gloves in her pocket though, just in case it cools down. 

Rey has been meaning to try a nearby food truck that everyone at work raves about. It's a short walk and it's beside the dog park, so there are a lot of benches to eat at. 

The line is pretty long, but Amilyn told her to take a break and the tacos are supposed to be worth it. 

She orders the fish tacos and starts to notice how hungry she is one she sees some food being handed out. The tacos smell good.

…

None of the benches near the taco truck are free, so Rey goes looking for one that is.

She spots one over by the trees, and in her haste to get the spot before somebody steals it from her, she fails to notice the dog running towards her. 

Rey bumps into the dog - keeping her balance - but failing to hold onto her taco. Bits of lettuce and salsa have spilled all over her scarf. 

Rey sighs. She had been looking forward to that taco. The most important thing is that the dog is fine. 

The dog is incredibly friendly, nosing at her hand. Now that she's paying closer attention, the dog looks familiar-

"I'm sorry," a man with a distinctive deep voice calls out, "he doesn't usually run off."

Rey turns towards the voice and sees Ben running over. Her breath catches in her throat. He must not have recognized her yet. 

"Let me buy you another-"

Ben freezes. He knows it's her. 

"Hi, Ben," she says, trying to keep her voice steady. There's so much she wants to say. 

_"Rey,"_ he says, sounding stunned. 

"You don't need to buy me a taco," Rey says. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Ben shakes his head. "Moose shouldn't have run off like that."

Rey shrugs. "He must have recognized me." She takes off her scarf and shakes off the food. The lettuce is easy enough, but she'll need to wash off the salsa.

"Still, I'd like to buy you some food. Are the tacos any good?"

Rey sighs. Ben is stubborn. She knows she's not going to change his mind. "I haven't had them before, but my coworkers say good things."

"I'm hungry too," Ben says. "I'll buy and you can tell me what your coworkers recommend."

"Okay," Rey agrees. So far seeing Ben hasn't gone as badly as she feared, but they haven't talked about anything yet. 

…

Rey gets fish again and Ben goes for chicken. The bench Rey had been heading towards earlier was free, so her Ben, and Moose made their way over - _without_ dropping any food this time.

She can't bring herself to look at Ben. "I'm really sorry," she says in a small voice, looking down at her knees. 

"I know," Ben says. 

"Do you think… could we start over?" She looks up at him.

Ben sucks in a sharp breath. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh," Rey says, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I understand."

The silence that stretches is painful, but Rey doesn't think there is anything she can say to heal the wounds she inflicted.

Ben starts to eat his taco and Rey follows his example. She's too preoccupied by her thoughts to taste anything.

 _Why did I have to try to hurt him?_ she asks herself. _Why couldn't I let it go?_

Mere weeks ago, Rey barely knew Ben. There was one intense conversation at one of Poe's parties, but other than that, they rarely interacted. 

By trying to get revenge, Rey got to know Ben. He opened up to her about his family, and she saw another side of him.

The Ben she got to know is a Ben she wants to know better, but she has likely lost her chance. 

"I've never run into you here before," Ben says.

"My lunch break is usually earlier," Rey explains, "and I rarely leave the office. What are you doing here?"

Ben's lip twitches, like he's trying not to laugh, and he nods at Moose. 

"I know that you're here with your _dog,_ but why aren't you at _work?"_

"I no longer work there."

Rey's eyes widen. "You quit?"

"It was more of a mutual parting of the ways."

"That sounds like a good story," she says, raising her eyebrows. He definitely didn't quit, but he doesn't sound upset. 

"It is," he agrees, "and I'm not telling." 

Rey gives a small laugh and shakes her head. "So it isn't a very good story then."

He shrugs. "Think whatever you like." He eats the rest of his taco and wipes his hands with a napkin. 

Her own taco has gone cold. She takes another bite. "What are you going to do for work?" 

Ben runs his hand through his hair. "No idea."

"Applied anywhere?"

"I tried," Ben says, "but Snoke has attempted to blacklist me. I haven't had any luck."

"We might have openings. It's not the same as finance or whatever you did before-"

"I am - _was_ a financial analyst."

"-but I can put in a good word with my boss," Rey offers. It's the least she can do to make amends. 

"You don't have to do me any favours," Ben says, not looking at her. Instead, he's focused on patting Moose. 

"Let me put in a good word with my boss at least," Rey says, wanting to do something nice for Ben. "Chyron Belt would be lucky to have you." One Of the things she has always known about Ben is that he works incredibly hard. 

"Fine," he agrees.

Rey smiles. "Can I give Amilyn your contact info?"

"Amilyn?" Ben asks with a furrowed brow. "You don't mean Amilyn Holdo, do you?"

"I do," she says, surprised he knows the name. 

"She knows my mom."

"Is that a problem?" Rey asks delicately. Another thing she knows about Ben is that he's been estranged from his family for years despite their repeated attempts to reconnect. 

He shakes his head. "It shouldn't be. We're talking more." 

"That's great," she says, remembering how he had thanked her for helping him reconnect with his mom. The thought is bittersweet. At least some good came out of her poor choices. 

Ben stands up. "I need to get going."

 _"Oh,"_ Rey says. She hasn't kept track of the time and probably needs to get back to work, but she wants to stay. She doesn't know when - or if - she'll talk to Ben again. "I should get back to work."

Ben gives her an awkward wave and walks away with Moose. 

"Wait," she says, and Ben turns around. Rey can't leave it like this. "I meant it when I said sorry. You deserve _so_ much better than the way I treated you."

"I believe you," Ben says in a quiet voice.

And it's like a weight has been taken off Rey's shoulders. He _believes_ her. Maybe there is a chance they could move-

"But," he continues, "I don't _trust_ you."

"Right," Rey chokes the words out, "that makes sense."

"Goodbye Rey." His words sound final, like he means the forever sort of goodbye.

She watches him walk away. Rey doesn't know how long she stands in that spot without moving. 

She forces herself to throw out what's left of her taco, and then she looks back at her phone. It's late. She needs to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday**

Amilyn interviews Ben over the phone and hires him on the spot. She wants him to work with potential investors. It's a bit different that what he's used to, but he's looking forward to it.

During the interview, Amilyn talked about knowing him as a child, which is something else that's new.

He needs to tell his mom before Amilyn does, or he'll never hear the end of it.

Ben tells Poe and Kaydel next.

And then he tells Hux.

**🥀🥀🥀**

**Monday**

Rey runs into Ben in the break room. Nobody told her that he was hired, so she wasn't prepared to see him.

She gives him a small wave, and then she flees to the washroom - sans coffee - to calm down.

Rey takes a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, and then she texts her friends for advice.

Rey goes back to her desk. She avoids the break room for the rest of the day and doesn't see Ben again.

Maybe working together won't be too hard.

🥀🥀🥀

**Thursday**

Towards the end of his workday, Ben isn't run down or ready to pass out as soon as he gets home.

This job may allow him to have a life. He'll continue to work at Maz's Shelter. He may even date.

...

Ben gets a text from Poe.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey hasn't seen much of Ben at work. She wonders if he's avoiding her, or if it's just because of how different their jobs are.

Rey hasn't seen much of anyone recently.

...

She texts Finn.

Rey is happy for Finn. He deserves to have things with Poe work out. She wants him to be happy.

She just doesn't want to be left behind.

**One Week Later**

Rey wants to go out and have fun. It has been ages since she's seen all her friends together.

It's not what Rey had in mind, but brunch will be fun. They can all go out another weekend.

Without Poe. He won't want to see her.

**Friday**

Rey decides to work late. Her friends are all going to Poe's party, and if she's at home, she'll be thinking about the fun she's missing out on.

She has a presentation early next week, and the slides could use some editing. All the pictures look great, but she's not sure the font-

"What are you still doing here?" Ben asks, startling her. He isn't wearing a tie and his top button is undone, which makes him look more relaxed. 

She moves her gaze back up to his face. "Working," she explains, even though the answer is obvious.

"Aren't you going to Poe's party?" Ben asks. He leans against her desk. 

Rey turns her chair towards him. "No," she says with a slight shake of her head, surprised he didn't already know. 

"Oh." Ben runs his hand through his hair. "Other plans?"

Rey thinks about making up plans to save face, but she doesn't want to lie to him - not again. "I wasn't invited."

Ben pinches his brows together. "Isn't Finn going to be there?"

"Yes." And Jannah. And Rose.

"Then I'm sure it's _fine_ if you come."

Rey raises her eyebrows. "I was told _not_ to come."

"Why?" he asks.

"Why do you think?" Rey asks, snapping a little. "Because _you_ are going to be there."

 _"Ah,"_ he says, looking abashed. 

Rey turns back to her computer. There's nothing more to say.

"You should come," Ben says. 

"Not invited," Rey says, turning back towards him, _"remember?"_

"You should come with me."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Poe won't say anything about you being there if you come with me."

"True," she agrees.

"And your friends will be happy to see you."

And she'll be happy to see them. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, knowing he doesn't need to invite her - that her presence will likely make him uncomfortable. 

Ben shrugs. "Poe and Finn are working things out, and I don't want to cause any tension." He tilts his head towards her. "Do you?"

Rey swallows back her disappointment. "That makes sense," she says in a flat voice. For a moment she had thought that he might want her there, but this makes more sense. He's being a good friend to Poe. It has nothing to do with her-

"I have my car here. I can drive us?"

Rey doesn't remember agreeing to go to the party, but she nods anyway. It looks like this is happening. 

She turns off her computer. 

"Do you need to stop off at home first?" Ben asks. 

"No, I'm good." She follows Ben to his car. 

They walk together in a silence that isn't wholly uncomfortable. 

When they get to his car, he opens her door, and she thanks him. She puts on her seatbelt and fidget with the strap. 

"It'll be fine," Ben says in a soft voice.

"What will?"

"The party," he explains. "You don't need to worry."

Rey isn't sure what type of reception she'll have showing up uninvited - showing up with _Ben._ She hasn't even thought about what Rose will say when they arrive together. She has no idea what to expect from Poe. 

She has plenty of reasons to worry.

…

Ben punches Poe's apartment number into the intercom. 

_"Who is it?"_ Poe asks, party sounds echoing around him. 

"Me," Ben says.

_"What's the password?"_

"In third grade you-"

 _"I'm letting you in,"_ Poe says, hastily cutting him off. The door buzzes open. 

"What happened in the third grade?"

"I'm saving that story for a time when I want to _really_ embarrass Poe." 

They take the elevator to the fifth floor. Ben leads her to Poe's apartment and opens the door. They take off their shoes - Poe hates it when people wear shoes indoors - and Ben takes her jacket and puts it beside his in the hall closet. 

"Ben," Poe says, beaming. He gives Ben a big hug, and then he turns to Rey. 

The smile leaves his face. He looks back at Ben and then back at Rey.

She definitely feels unwelcome.

"What are you-"

"I invited Rey," Ben says, "hope you have room for one more."

Poe gives Ben a long stare, and then he looks back at Rey. "The more the merrier," he says with a forced smile. 

…

"Help yourselves to drinks," Poe says, waving at his kitchen island. 

Rey grabs a beer, and Ben pours himself some bourbon, adding an ice cube.

"Thanks for asking me to come. You didn't need-"

"I wanted to," Ben says. "You should be here with your friends." He nods in the direction of Jannah and Rose. 

"Right," she says, giving him a weak smile. She takes the hint and goes to her friends, leaving him alone.

"Rey!" Rose says loudly, already at least one drink in. "You're here."

"I am." Rey takes a sip of her beer.

"Does Poe know you're here?" Jannah asks. 

"He does," Rey confirms, "and he doesn't seem thrilled."

Jannah bites her lip. "And when Ben arrives?"

"Oh," Rey says, "he's already here."

"You ran into him already?" Rose asks, taking a sip of her drink. 

"No," Rey says, but that's not quite accurate, "well _yes,_ but what I mean is-"

"Was he upset you're here?" Jannah asks.

"He invited me," Rey explains.

 _"Really?"_ Rose asks, grinning.

Rey sighs. "He was being _polite."_

Rose snorts. "Ben Solo isn't exactly known for-"

"Known for what?" Kaydel asks, joining them.

"Nothing!" Rose says, eyes wide. 

"I want to know." Kaydel crosses her arms. "I won't get mad."

Rose gives her an uneasy glance. "Being polite," she says. She takes another sip of her drink.

"Oh, he definitely _isn't_ polite." Kaydel grins widely. "That's one of the things I love about him."

"What are you drinking?" Kaydel asks Rose. 

"A Paloma," Rose says, offering her drink to Kaydel. "Try it."

Kaydel takes a sip. "It's good. What's in it?"

"Mostly tequila and grapefruit juice," Rose explains. "Want me to show you how to make it?"

"That would be great," Kaydel says. She gives Rey a sideways glance and then follows Rose to the kitchen.

Jannah watches Rose and Kaydel leave. "What's going on there?" she asks.

Rey shrugs. "Either they're going to be exchanging gossip or we're going to find out they're dating."

Jannah laughs. "Probably _both."_

…

Even though Rey hasn't seen much of Finn - he's been with Poe for most of the night - she's having fun. 

Rose came back with Kaydel - the two of them giggling - and Rey has been able to get to know her better. She didn't realize Kaydel went to high school with Ben and Poe. 

Kaydel had been thrilled to show some of the high school photos she had on her phone. Teenage Ben was tall, like he is now, but he hadn't filled out yet and looked sort of awkward. He hadn't grown into his features yet. 

Rey asks Kaydel questions about what he was like as a teenager and she answers with enthusiasm. "So broody," she says, which Rey can picture. He wore a lot of black in those photos. "But he was also sweet in a quiet sort of way. He always gave me his slice of pie at lunch when the caf had my favourite - strawberry rhubarb - and he never forgets personal, details-"

"And what were you like?" Rose asks. 

"Way too cool to be handing out with Ben and Poe."

"Hey!" Poe says, him and Finn joining them. "I am very cool."

 _"Now,"_ Kaydel says, "but not in high school."

"Slander," Poe says. He turns to Finn. "Don't believe a word Kaydel says."

"We saw pictures," Jannah says, "and you definitely weren't cool with that hair."

Finn grins. "Can I see?"

"No," Poe shouts, but Kaydel has already passed him her phone. 

Rey takes a sip of her beer, finishing it off. "I'm going to get another drink. Anyone want anything?"

"I'm good," Jannah says. 

Rose and Kaydel both shake their heads, and Finn and Poe are too distracted to have heard her question. 

…

Rey bumps into Ben in the kitchen. "Sorry," she says. "I didn't mean-"

"My fault," Ben says, putting his hand out to steady her. "I wasn't watching where I was going." 

Rey takes a beer and opens it. She takes a sip. "Are you having a good night?"

"It's alright," Ben says, "Poe's parties are always a little too much for me."

"Do you want to go to the roof?" Rey asks.

Ben raises his eyebrows. 

Rey's face heats up. "It's quieter there," she explains, "we could talk."

"I'd like that."

...

People in Poe's building technically _aren't_ supposed to use the small rooftop garden this late, but as Rey discovered during Poe's last party, it's easy to pick the lock. All she needs to do is use one of the bobby pins holding her bun in place. 

They sit on the same concrete bench they sat on the last time they were out here. The sky is clear, and Rey wonders how many more stars they would be able to see if the city lights weren't so bright.

"It's nice up here," Ben says in a low voice. 

"It is," Rey agrees, "even though it's pretty dark out." She shivers from the chilly night breeze.

"Are you cold?"

Without her jacket, all Rey's wearing is a blue silk camisole and a grey pencil skirt. "I'm fine," she says. 

Rey can't make out the expression on Ben's face, but she's sure he doesn't believe her. 

"I can get your jacket," he offers, standing up. 

Rey grabs his hand, and he freezes. "Stay," she says, not wanting to risk him not coming back. 

Ben sits back down, but this time much closer. 

She leans into his body heat. _How is he so warm,_ she wonders.

Ben wraps his arm around her back, pulling her close to him, and starts rubbing her arm. "Better?"

"Yes," she says, her voice shaky.

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Fine," she answers. Things haven't been great, but they haven't been awful either. Life is getting better. "You?"

"Good," he says. "I like my new job. It's less pressure and more interesting."

"Less pay?"

Ben laughs, and she's tucked so closely into him that she can feel the vibrations. "Yes, but it's worth it."

Rey bites her lip. "Are you still talking to your mom?" She wants to know, but she doesn't know if she has the right to ask.

Ben nods. "I've even seen her and my dad a few times."

"I'm glad. I wish… nevermind."

"What?" Ben asks, leaning close to her. 

"I wish my mom cared enough to want to be in my life."

"Rey-"

"Sorry, that was stupid." She leans away from him. "I shouldn't have said it. You don't need-"

"It sounds like you need to talk about it," he says far more kindly than she deserves. "You told me before that she wasn't part of your life anymore?"

Rey sits cross legged on the bench, hugging herself. "Yes, but there was never a fight," she says, remembering the fight that Ben alluded to whenever he spoke of his parents. "When I was in college, I called her once a week to stay in touch and sometimes she picked up, but she never had much to say to me - never seemed to _care_ what I was doing." Her throat tightens. "Eventually, I started calling less, hoping she would reach out, but she _never_ has." She blinks rapidly, holding back tears. "Now I only call on her birthday and Christmas."

"You deserve better than that."

"I do?" Rey asks in a small voice. 

"Of _course_ you do," Ben says. 

"Finn's my family," she explains. "Neither of us could rely on our own families, but we've always had each other."

"From what I've seen, you'll _always_ have each other."

Rey inhales sharply. "I almost ruined things for him and Poe."

"No, you didn't," Ben says in a firm voice.

"But what I did to you-"

"Is between the two of us," he says, cutting her off. He takes a sip of his drink. 

Rey forgot about her own. She has a sip and the beer is warmer than she would like, but it gives her something to do. She doesn't know what to say, so she plays with the label. 

"I missed you," Ben says. 

Rey snaps her eyes towards him and wishes there was enough light for her to see his features clearly. "You did?"

"Yes, stupidly, I did. Even thought you were pretending I-" he abruptly stops talking. 

"I missed you too," Rey says, putting her emotion into her voice. He has no reason to believe her, but she desperately wants him to. 

_"Really?"_ he asks, sounding so skeptical that Rey doesn't know if there's anything she could say to convince him she's telling the truth.

"I may have been spending time with you under false pretenses, but you made it so easy to forget that I was supposed to be mad at you." Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Talking to you - spending time with you - was the best part of my day."

Ben moves closer to Rey and takes her hand. "It was the best part of my day too."

She can't help it. The tears come of their own volition. 

Ben brings his hand to her face and wipes away her tears, and she can't choke back the sob. 

He pulls her into his arms. "It's okay," he says in a soothing voice, "I feel it too."

She doesn't know how long he holds her for. All she knows is that she feels safe and warm, and she doesn't want this feeling to end. 

When her breathing slows and her heart rate returns to normal, Rey lifts her head off of his chest and looks up at him. She puts her hand in his hair - his infuriatingly soft hair - and pulls him down into a kiss. 

At first he's frozen, and she thinks she's made a terrible mistake, but then he moves his lips against hers. 

The kiss is frantic and messy, full of pent up emotion. She runs her tongue along his bottom lip and he groans, causing her to smile into his lips.

Her mouth opens and he massages her tongue with his own, and she moans. It's almost too much. Her emotions are all over the place, but this feels so good. She wants-

Ben pulls away from her. "We shouldn't do this," he says, standing up. 

"I'm sorry," Rey says, feeling like she is about to lose him for good. "I shouldn't have-"

"I need to go."

Rey walks towards him. "Don't go," she says in a soft voice, like she would use when talking to a skittish animal. "Please stay."

"I can't," he says, his voice rough. "I'll talk to you later."

"Will you?"

 _"I_ haven't lied to _you."_

Rey flinches. 

Ben puts his hand in his hair. "I didn't mean to say that," he says. "Tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow," Rey agrees. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday**

Rey didn't sleep well last night. She keeps checking her phone, hoping for a text from Ben.

Her phone vibrates.

It's not him.

Rey makes herself breakfast, checking her phone every few minutes.

🥀🥀🥀

Ben stares at his phone. He types and deletes a dozen texts to Rey. Why is this so hard?

His phone beeps. It's Poe.

Ben goes to Kaydel for advice.

Ben types the text and sends it before he can second guess himself.

...

Ben arrives first. He's too on edge to get a coffee, so he orders himself a chai latte and Rey a vanilla latte. 

Once both drinks are ready, he gets a table in the back that is somewhat private. The artificial brown leather chair should be comfortable, but it's a bit too small for him. He takes the small throw pillow and puts it on Rey's chair. It helps a bit. 

He takes a sip of his drink and watches the door. 

When Rey arrives, she looks around the coffee shop for him. He waves at her and calls her name. 

She takes off her coat and sits in the chair across from him, adjusting the pillows so that they are comfortable. She's wearing a long blue sweater and grey leggings. The same colours she wore the night before. 

Ben gives her a small smile, feeling suddenly shy. "I got you a vanilla latte."

"My favourite," she says, taking a sip of the drink and putting it down. She tucks her hair, which is down for a change, behind both of her ears. 

"Sorry about-"

"I'm sorry I-"

They laugh. Rey waves at Ben, telling him to go first.

"Sorry about leaving like that." 

"You don't need to apologize to me." Rey leans forward. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

 _"Oh,"_ he says, slumping back into his chair. He had thought they wanted the same thing, but She's not interested in him like he is in her. This was a mistake-

"No!" she shouts, eyes wide. She grabs his hand. "It was bad timing. I _want_ to kiss you." Her cheeks turn pink.

Ben strokes her hand with his thumb. "I want to kiss you too." She's adorable when flustered. 

"Good," Rey says, her eyes lighting up and a slight smile on her lips. 

Ben clears his throat and takes his hand back. "There's a lot we need to work through first."

Rey leans back in her chair. "There is," she agrees, deflating slightly. He doesn't like making her look like that, but they need to have this conversation.

"What do you want this to be?" Ben waves between the two of them. He knows what he wants, but he doesn't know what _she_ wants. He hopes Rose was right.

Rey lets out a deep breath. "You want the honest answer?" At his nod she continues. "I want to give _us_ a serious try. I think we could be good together. I think you could make me very happy, and I want to make you happy too."

Ben smiles. "I'd like that."

"You would?" she asks, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes," he confirms, "but we'd need to go slow."

Rey nods. "I can do slow." She gives him a wide smile. 

…

Ben's drink is cold, but he doesn't care. He wants to spend more time with Rey. 

They chat about everything and nothing. 

He shares what his short stint with unemployment was like, and she excitedly talks about the shows he watched. Rey tells him some of the office gossip, and he shares what office gossip was like at his old work. She is horrified by all the backstabbing and passive aggressive insults. 

They stay away from heavy topics, enjoying each other's company. 

Ben wants to invite her to dinner, but he doesn't want to be too much too soon. He knows his intensity can be off-putting. 

…

They linger outside the coffee shop, talking about their friends. Ben lets it slip that Rose spent the night at Kaydel's, and Rey's mouth drops open and she laughs. "Are we all pairing off?"

Ben smiles back. "Maybe. Who should Jannah date?"

"Oh, she's already seeing someone. Says it's still too casual to introduce him yet."

"That's for the best. I don't have many friends," Ben admits. He thinks about Hux. "At least not any that I would wish on Jannah."

"Definitely for the best then."

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Ben says, stepping towards her. He tilts her chin up and presses his lips against hers. 

He meant for it to be a gentle peck, but her mouth opens easily under his. Sparks of electricity course through his body. He's hyperaware of their every touch.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. Vaguely, at the back of his mind, is a voice that says this isn't slow, but he ignores it and deepens their kiss. 

He presses her back against the brick wall of the coffee shop and slots his thigh between her legs. 

Rey moans and that sound does something to him. Knowing he made her make that sound fills him with a heady sense of power. 

"Hey," a woman yells, "you're in public!"

Reluctantly, Ben pulls back. His gaze lingers on Rey's mouth. She's flushed and panting. _I did this,_ he thinks. 

"Sorry," Rey mutters to the woman, her voice slightly hoarse. 

The woman goes off in a huff. 

"That was-"

"Not slow," Rey says, finishing his sentence. "But I'm not complaining."

"Me neither," Ben says. He kisses her again, this time the quick peck he meant to give her the first time. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" Rey asks.

"I'm seeing my parents," he says, wishing he could cancel on them, but things are too fragile between them. 

"Monday?" Rey asks. "After work?"

Ben nods. "That sounds great."

"I live close to the office," she says. "You could come over and we could order in?"

"It's a date," he confirms.

Rey gives him a wide smile and kisses his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

"See you Monday."

They part ways, her walking back to her apartment and him walking back to his car. 

He looks back at her and sees that she has done the same. 

...

Ben can't stop smiling.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey wants to text her friends as soon as she gets home. She can't help it. She wants to share how giddy she is.

It's unlike her to be so happy about a man, but Ben's special.

She already has a text from Rose.

Rey texts Ben next.

Rey is blushing. A heart emoji shouldn't affect her this much, and from anyone else it wouldn't.

But this is Ben.

Ben who she kissed more than once, and who she will hopefully kiss again on Monday.

🥀🥀🥀

**Sunday**

Ben messages Rey after his morning walk with Moose. He hopes it isn't too early and that he doesn't come across as too needy.

Texting with Rey takes him mind off of his worries about seeing his parents. As well as it has gone so far, they have all be incredibly careful with each other.

They are all walking on eggshells, trying not to cause their delicate peace to break.

...

Ben is exhausted when he gets home from seeing his parents, but he keeps his word and texts Rey.

Ben hopes Rey didn't spend too much time cleaning. Seeing her apartment will be a window into her world. He's looking forward to getting to know her better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot different from anything else I've written. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. 💕

**Monday**

Rey sees Ben more often at work in one day than she has the entire time they've worked together. Smiles as they cross paths. Hushed conversation in the break room. Heated glances. 

So many heated glances. 

Rey's not complaining. This is already more than she had let herself hope for.

But Rey's greedy and it's _not_ enough. Each new thing she learns about this man makes her like him more. She wants to know _everything._

It doesn't help that he looks unfairly good today. His hair, which is always nicer than hers, has more defined waves. The buttons on his white shirt strain with his every movement, teasing her with how built he is. His grey pants are slightly tighter than usual. 

He catches her staring, and he stares back, drinking her in. She melts from his attention. 

Never has a workday gone by so slowly. 

…

Just as Rey's answering her last email, Ben joins her at her desk. "Almost ready to go?"

She hits send. "Yes." She smiles up at him and puts on her jacket. 

"I have my car here," Ben says. "You'll have to give me directions."

"My place is close, but parking is a nightmare," Rey warns. "Finding a spot is going to take longer than driving."

"Good thing I'll have company."

...

Rey is right. Finding a spot takes ages, and she can tell Ben's getting impatient.

Then it starts to rain. 

Luckily, Rey has an umbrella in her bag, which she gives Ben to hold. It gives her an excuse to stand close to him, and it gives him a reason to wrap his arm around her back. 

She is almost disappointed when they get to her building because he has to take his arm away to close the umbrella. 

Rey takes his hand and leads him to the elevator and presses the button for the third floor. He is standing so close, and he smells so good, like orange zest and leather. 

He looks down at her with a soft smile. "You look beautiful."

Rey looks down at herself and tries to see what he sees. She's wearing a dark green blouse, a little more low cut than she would usually wear to work, and a black pencil skirt. She's also wearing sheer black tights and flat ankle boots. Rey refuses to wear heels. 

Ben tilts her chin up. "I couldn't take my eyes off you. It was distracting."

"I noticed."

Ben leans down and-

-the elevator opens. Her neighbour's dog is waiting at the door and barks at them. 

"Sorry," her neighbour says, and then he looks down at his dog. "Let them out before we get on."

Ben exits the elevator, squeezing past the dog. 

Rey leads him to her door, and she has to let go of his hand to get her keys out of her bag. 

She opens the door. "This is it."

Ben closes the door behind him and looks around her apartment, making Rey feel weirdly on display. "How long did you clean for?" he asks with a wry smile. 

"Not as long as I thought I would clean for," she answers.

Ben raises his eyebrows. "How long did you think you would clean for?"

"I'm not answering that." Rey takes off her shoes and coat, and she puts them in the closet. Ben hands her his.

"Can I get you anything?" Rey asks. "Water, coffee, wine-"

"How about a kiss?" he asks, and she can tell he didn't mean to say that from the way his eyes widened. "I mean-"

Rey giggles. "I can give you a kiss," she says, putting him out of his misery. She stands on her toes and pulls him towards her. 

It's a soft kiss. Short. It shouldn't make her legs wobble or her heart pound, but it does. 

"Anything to drink?" she asks.

Ben clears his throat. "You mentioned wine?" He's staring at her in a way that makes her feel special. 

He follows her to the kitchen. She grabs her stemless wine glasses. "Red? White?" 

"Red would be good."

She pours two glasses and hands Ben his. Before he takes a sip she has to tell him to keep his expectations low. "It's a pretty cheap bottle of wine. Probably not what you're used to."

"Want to know a secret?"

Rey nods. "Always."

"I can't tell the difference." They clink their glasses together, and he takes a sip. "It tastes like red wine."

Rey laughs. "So you're less of a snob than I thought?"

"Don't tell my mom," Ben says in a grave voice. "She'd be horrified."

Rey's breath catches in her throat at the mention of her talking to his mom. _Is he thinking that far ahead?_ she wonders. 

"Your secret is safe with me."

…

Rey refills Kylo's water and puts out some food for him. She's somewhat shy, so he hasn't greeted them yet. 

She joins Ben on her tiny grey couch, and she gets out her phone, pulling up her food delivery app. She shows him the options and they discuss what to order. It turns out he's a picky eater. 

They eventually decide on Thai food, both of them agreeing to the more spicy option. Rey refuses to let Ben place the order. She invited him over, so she's paying. He puts up some protest, but realizes quickly that he won't change her mind. 

"I'm paying next time," he says. 

"We'll see."

Rey puts on a sitcom they both like, more for some background noise and in case the conversation grows stilted than to watch.

They talk about their friends - especially Paige and Kaydel - and swap stories about high school. He asks to see her high school pictures because she has already seen his, and she reluctantly agrees. 

She brings over her prom pictures. They include photos of her and Finn getting ready and photos of them dressed up. 

"Did you go together?"

"Yep," Rey confirms, "he was my platonic date. Who did you go with?"

"I didn't go," he says, still looking through her pictures. 

"Really?" she asks, scrunching up her nose. She could tell from his pictures that he was sort of awkward, so him not having a date is believable, but the idea of Poe letting him get away with not going doesn't make sense to her. 

"No date," Ben says, shrugging. "Didn't see the point." 

"Poe didn't force you to go?"

"He _tried,"_ Ben says with a slight roll of his eyes. He sounds annoyed, but it's the type of annoyance that's reserved for only the closest of friends. _"Don't_ mention prom to him" He takes a drink of wine.

Rey puts her hands up. "I won't."

He looks back down at the pictures. "You're stunning."

Rey blushes. "That was teenage me at my best." She has a sip of wine. 

"You would have looked stunning in anything," he says, and he sounds sincere. It's strange hearing him talk about her this way because it's not how she thinks of herself.

Rey looks down. "You're the only one who thinks so."

"I doubt that," he says. "You probably didn't notice."

"Well," Rey says, "you were an adorably awkward teenager, and _I_ would have gone to prom with you."

"If you asked me, I would have gone."

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of Rey's phone beeping. She answers. 

_"I have your food,"_ a male voice says.

"I'll let you in," Rey says, hitting the number six. 

"That was quick," Ben says. 

Rey looks at her phone and realizes the driver was ten minutes late. It feels like time flew by. 

…

They eat at her couch. It's more comfortable than her small table, and she doubts Ben would be very comfortable in her tiny foldable chairs. 

Ben eats a lot, but she loves Thai food, so they fight over the last spring roll. After some negotiating, they agree to split it. Rey lets him have the bigger half. 

This is the most fun Rey's ever has on a first date. Maybe it's because they've known each other for a while, or maybe it's because they're overdue for some lighthearted moments. 

She has hurt him before, and she doesn't want to hurt him again. Every smile she puts on his face feels like another step towards healing the wounds she caused. 

Ben must have noticed her change in mood because he puts his hand on her thigh. "What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Just wondering how I can make up for the pain I caused you."

Ben swallows. "Just keep being you."

Rey covers his hand with hers. "That can't be enough," she says in a small voice.

"It _is._ Being here with you makes me happy. Let the past die. I want to live in the present."

Rey gives him a small smile. "I can do that." Right now is what's most important, and she's exactly where she wants to be. Where they go from here is more important than _how_ they got here. 

Ben cups her face. "Good," he says, and he leans down and kisses her. 

This kiss isn't as chaste as their earlier kiss. It's like he wants to devour her, and she wants nothing more than to let him. 

Rey wants to be closer to him, so she pushes him back a bit, and he lets out a sound of protest at the distance. He opens his eyes, and they widen when he realizes what she has in mind. 

Rey straddles him and meets his lips for another kiss. He groans into her mouth, and she smiles at the sound. She loves making him feel good. 

Ben puts his hand in her hair, and starts trailing kisses down her face and then down her neck. The feel of his lips causes her to shiver and rock against him. He pushes her blouse to the side and kisses her shoulder. 

"Can I?" he asks in a deep voice, indicating at the buttons on her blouse.

 _"Yes,"_ Rey says, her voice coming out breathy.

He uses both hands to unbutton her blouse. She helps him get it off of her, and she throws it behind the couch. 

He stares at her breasts, and she's glad she wore one of her nicer black lacy bras. He brings his mouth back to her shoulder, lavishing it with his attention, and he drags his lips across her clavicle and pulls back. 

His hands are on the back of her bra, and he raises his eyebrows, asking for permission.

"This isn't slow," she says, hating herself for bringing up their earlier conversation when she wants nothing more than to continue. 

"Fuck slow," he says. 

Rey nods in agreement. "Fuck slow."

Ben removes her bra, and she feels the cool air against her breasts. He is staring at her again in a way that makes her feel powerful. 

She doesn't feel self-conscious in the way she usually would. Despite everything that has happened, they have built a fragile trust, and Rey knows his every look and every touch comes from a genuine place. 

He thinks she's beautiful and that makes her feel beautiful.

She can't help but stare back at him. Her eyes roam over his handsome face, down the shirt she wants to rip off of him, over his muscular arms, and down to his large hands. 

Rey can tell that Ben has noticed where her eyes are resting because he flexes his hands and brings them to her breasts. 

Rey's breath hitches at his touch. Her breasts have never been a particularly sensitive erogenous zone, but with him it's different. Fire pools in her belly and she rocks against him again, searching for relief. 

Ben's thumbs caress her hardened nipples, and then he pinches one. She moans at the sensation. 

She has never been loud in bed, but she has a feeling that will be different with him. 

"Do you like that?" he asks with the smug smirk that she will forgive because she _does._

 _"Yes,"_ she hisses.

He pinches her other nipple and she moans again. It feels good, but it's not enough. 

She shifts her hips forward and feels his hard cock for the first time, and she grinds against it. He lets out a strangled gasp and moves his hands to her hips, stilling her movement. 

"Good?" she whispers in his ear, pressing her breasts against him. 

"Too good," he says. "I want to take my time with you." He kisses her again. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Men's lips usually aren't this _soft._ She'll never get tired of the feel of them. Rey nips his bottom lip, and _oh,_ she can tell he _likes_ that from the sound he makes. 

Rey wants to touch him everywhere. "You're still wearing clothes," she whines against his lips. 

"So are you," he says, slipping his hand up her skirt. 

Rey stands up, and her legs buckle, so she steadies herself by resting her hands on his broad shoulders. 

"Take this off," she hisses, tugging at his shirt. He eagerly complies, and once it's off, she takes his shirt and throws it. 

He is so much larger than she imagined, his muscles so much more defined that she imagined. _How,_ she wonders, _did he have time to work out this much while working such long hours?_

Ben preens under her attention, like he can read her mind. 

Rey runs her hands down his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles, and brings her hands down to his pants. She opens the button, and he shivers against her. _"Off,"_ she repeats.

Ben takes off his pants and socks, stumbling a little from his haste, which makes her smile. 

All he's wearing are his black boxer briefs that leave _nothing_ to the imagination. Rey gulps as she stares at his hard cock, which is straining against the fabric. He'll easily be the biggest man she'll have ever been with.

She shouldn't be surprised that he's huge everywhere, but she is. His size is intimidating. 

Deciding that she'll need to be somewhere comfortable to take him, she grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom. 

Rey pushes him on her bed, which even though it's a queen, looks impossibly small with him laying on it.

Ben sits up a little, leaning back on his arms. "Are you going to take off your clothes and join me?" he asks, his voice slightly strangled sounding. 

Rey gives him a wide smile and slowly pulls down the zipper on her pencil skirt. He makes her want to tease him. 

He gives her a look so heated that she almost loses her self-control and jumps him, but from the way he is staring at her hands, she knows he _likes_ being teased. 

Rey makes a show of it, pulling off her skirt, twirling around, showing him what she looks like in nothing but her tights and lace thong. 

Ben groans. "You're killing me." 

She starts to take off the rest of her clothes. It's difficult to feel sexy when taking off tights - they don't come off easily - and like he did when taking off his pants, she stumbles a little. 

Ben laughs quietly, but he's not laughing _at_ her. It's a delighted laugh, like he's thrilled this is happening. 

She moves to take off her thong and-

"Stop," he says in a firm voice that _does_ things to her. "Leave them on and come here."

Rey nods and kneels on the bed. 

"Lay down," he tells her in the same voice, and she flows his instructions.

"You look so sexy like this," he says, almost to himself. "I can't believe you want me."

"I do," Rey says in a whisper. "I want you so badly. You're so beautiful and so large. I like _everything_ about you - how _kind_ you are - how _good_ you make me feel-"

He cuts her off with a kiss that is earth shatteringly good. Already, they're so comfortable with each other. As new as this is, it's the natural evolution of how their relationship has been developing. Rey hadn't recognized it at the time, but even before they started spending more time together, there was _something_ between them. 

She loses herself to the sensation, wrapping her legs around him, and grinding against him. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good," he says against her lips.

She whimpers at the loss of his lips against hers, but he moves his lips down her body, stopping to give attention to her breasts, licking and nipping at them, causing her to gasp. 

Then he goes lower and lower-

-until his lips brush her thong. Rey has never been so wet in her life. Her thong must be _soaked._

"Can I make you feel good?" Ben asks, teasing her. 

_"Yes,"_ she whines, "please touch me."

And he does. Ben licks her thong, proving some of the sensation she wants, but the fabric is a barrier between him and her core. The pressure of the lace against her feels good, but she wants more-

-and he gives her more. He pushes her thong to the side and eats her out with enthusiasm. He isn't the most practiced partner she has ever had, but he's the most eager, which makes it so much better. He sucks at her clit-

-and she sees stars. It's almost too much, but she _likes_ overstimulation, so she encourages him with her words. 

_"More."_

She is so close to the edge that she doesn't know what she's saying-

-and then he presses a finger inside of her, and she almost comes. 

Ben looks up at her. "Another?"

 _"Yes."_

His fingers are so much thicker and longer that her own. He curls them and finds a place that she can never quite manage to hit-

-her toes curl and she falls over the edge-

-and she loses time. 

When she comes back to herself, Ben is curled up beside her and running his fingers through her hair. 

...

Ben's cock looks painfully hard. She reaches out to touch it, and he stops her hand. "Not like that," he says. "Can I fuck you?"

She nods. _"Please."_

"Condom?"

Rey rolls over and takes a condom from her bedside table. "Lay back," she says. 

Ben gives her another intense look, and he watches as she rips open the foil and rolls the condom on his cock. She feels him throb beneath her hand. 

His size is still intimidating. "Can I be on top?"

"Yes," he groans. "Anything you want."

Rey straddles him, and he rests his hands on her hips. She lines herself up and lowers herself slowly, breath hitching from how full she feels. If she wasn't so wet, and if he hadn't fingered her, the stretch might have been too much. 

Ben's face is scrunched up in concentration as he watches her lower herself onto his cock. It must be almost too slow for him, but she needs the time to adjust. She's never been this _full_ before. 

Finally, Rey is fully seated. The feeling of him inside her is so intense, but in this moment there is nowhere she'd rather be. 

Ben lets out a strangled moan, and she starts to move, just a little, feeling the stretch. She's panting and so is he. 

Rey leans forward, resting her hands on either side of his shoulders, and the new angle means he's somehow deeper-

-and it makes it easier for her to move. 

Ben lets out a deep groan. 

"You can move," she tells him. 

His movements are slow at first, testing out how much she can handle. Her low moans encourage him to move faster and lavish her with praise. 

"You feel so good-"

He hits a spot that causes her to cry out.

"-so tight-"

She squeezes around him, making him moan in a way she's learned to crave. 

"-you take me so well-"

She starts rubbing her clit, electricity surging through her body. She's so close-

"-keep touching yourself-"

-and that's all she needs for her second orgasam of the night to hit her. This one comes in wave after wave as he continues to thrust into her-

-and she feels his movements become erratic and knows he's almost there-

"Come for me," she says, and that's all he needs. 

…

Ben is holding her in his arms and peppering her with kisses. She wants to stay in his arms forever.

…

Rey must have drifted off because Ben is sleeping. She gets up to go to the washroom and his hold on her tightens. 

"I'm coming back," she whispers, and he lets her go.

…

When she returns to her bedroom, Ben is awake. She lays down beside him and rests her head on his chest. 

"Let's go back to sleep," she says softly.

He hums his agreement. 

**Tuesday**

Ben's alarm goes off far too early, waking them both up. 

His hair is a mess, which Rey finds oddly charming. She's never seen him like this before. 

Ben pushes his hair out of his face. "I have to go back to my place for a change of clothes," he says, sounding like that's the last thing he wants to do. 

Truthfully, she doesn't want him to go either, but it's a Tuesday and they both have work. 

"Breakfast first," she says. 

…

Kylo joins them in the kitchen. 

"Since when do you have a cat?" Ben asks between bites of toast.

Rey laughs. "You didn't notice last night?" She picks up Kylo. "This is Kylo."

Ben raises his eyebrows. "You adopted Kylo," he says in a flat voice. 

"He was too sweet," she explains, slightly embarrassed. "I had to bring him home."

Ben scratches Kylo behind his ears. "When did you even get him?"

"Not long after you found out the truth… I was hoping to run into you at Maz's."

"And you came home with him instead."

"Yep." Rey gives him a sly grin. "And soon he'll answer to Bencat."

He gives her a sharp glance. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

🥀🥀🥀

Ben barely gets to work on time. He wants to find Rey, but he would never get any work done.

He sees a text from her and smiles.

🥀🥀🥀

Of course Rose is the first friend to text Rey. She's not surprised.

🥀🥀🥀

Rey stopped off at home after work. Ben's keeping himself busy by making dinner.

He gets a text from Kaydel.

There's a knock at his door. Ben puts his phone away and opens the door.

Rey greets him with a wide smile and a hug. "It probably sounds silly, but I missed you," she says softly.

"Not silly at all. I missed you too."

• • •🥀The End🥀• • •

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
